We learn from our scars
by FuriousBacon
Summary: One would say a man learns from the scars he recieves, though is that true for us all? For he disregarded all he had learned and gave up what he once had. But he will never forget what he tried to live without. He will remember and forge a new path for those who learn from his mistakes.
1. Scars

He sat alone in the dark of his room behind a worn wooden desk. A single candle to grant him vision, its orange light danced across his face as the flame flickered and swayed from left to right. Tiredness written deeply into every wrinkle of his face but yet he remained awake in the dead of night.

"Singed?" Her voice was sweet, calm, it sounded motherly in a strange way as she called out to him.

His tiredness faded in an instant, his legs straightening pushing back his chair. "Janna?" His movements were frantic as his hands searched the darkness for something to cover his face with. "Wait! I need to-"

She pushed open the door and stared at the man behind the desk. Though he did not return her gaze, the right side of his face hidden underneath his hand. "You needn't hide your face Singed. I have seen it many times."

He could barely make out the woman floating within the boundaries of his room, but he knew the sadness that was surely written across her face and nestled deeply into her eyes. He took a deep breath before he hesitantly lowered his hand. "Yes... of course. Just a habit." He replied without looking at her as he sat back down.

Silence.

Scars, each telling a of a different failed experiment, she knew them all. With each new scar that appeared, the boy she once knew faded away. Until he left, left her alone.

"As always Janna, you let yourself in." His raspy voice broke the silence, his hands grabbing hold of a stack of papers. "What brings you here?"

She floated towards him and stopped just short of his desk. "Is it true?"

For the first time he looked up at her. "Is what true?"

"Are you really to become a teacher?" She asked, sorrow hung in her voice.

"Yes." His eyes wandered back to the papers in front of him. "Is that all you-"

"Mathias may-"

He clutched the papers tightly, almost tearing them as he grunted in disapproval. "I told you not to call me that." He didn't look up at her.

"Mathias may I ask you for a favour..." She lowered her feet to the ground standing in front of him, stepping into the light of the candle.

He let out a long sigh and lowered the stack of papers. "Janna please. I do not have time for yo-"

"Don't leave them behind."

Singed's eyes widened, slowly his eyes wandered up her body to meet her gaze. A gaze he knew all to well. Just as he remembered it, every time she looked at him, a gaze of sorrow.

"Don't leave your students like you left me behind back then." She remained silent for a moment, simply staring him down. "Can you do that for me?"

"I-..."

"And if not for me, will you do it for the sake of our friendship. The friendship we once held so dearly." She bit her lip, fighting against the tears building up. It always brought back that painful memory, it always made her cry, no matter how long it was ago.

Singed remained quiet, his eyes staring off into the darkness. "You should leave." His voice stung like an ice cold dagger.

She lowered her head and turned around. "I know there is more to you than this. More than a wretched mad scientist everyone knows you as." She looked at him one last time. "I know of the days when you were kind and cheerful, caring even..."

"Janna please." He looked up to see the door close.

Silence. Everything was quiet.

He let out a long exhausted sigh and stared back at his papers. _Everyone changes in time Janna... _

**_A: Why hello indeed. Yes, t'is I! The guy who starts stories and then uhm- never finishes them. Happened twice now... though I am making up my mind for both certainly. Especially "Arise from the ashes". That shit needs to be finished, nigga damn. Anyways, this is a bit of a different take at Singed. No trolling in this story, nah mate. Looking for something a bit more uhm... something more out there! If you get what I mean. I do hope this little chapter will tickle your interest. Cheerio lads._**


	2. Laura Labenski

_I'm excited! A- and nervous... _

_I'm still trying to grasp what's happening. New faces. New building. It's all so different here. _

_My name is Laura Labenski and... well I'm a bit of a nervous wreck at times._

_Like right now for example. Why you ask? Because my friend Victoria left me and now I'm lost. And the Institution of War isn't a good place to get lost._

She ran down a hallway, her shoes clacking on the marble floor, her dark purple robes fluttering behind her. One could mistake her for a summoner but unlike summoner robes, her robe had no hood attached to it.

_Everything looks the god damn same! _Her legs were burning with exhaustion, her breathing rapid, sweat running down her forehead.

She dodged summoners left and right as she continued running. She turned yet another corner, her eyes widened in surprise as she was grabbed by the shoulders and brought to a complete halt.

"Easy partner! Watch where ya headin'."

At first she was uncertain but the stench of smoke helped her realize who had caught her. "I uh- I..." She turned beat red and stared at the ground.

Graves watched her for a moment, moving his cigar from left to right. "Ain't cha a bit young to be a summoner?" He leaned closer to her face.

She gulped and slowly nodded her head, avoiding his gaze. "I... I'm a s- student."

"A student, eh?" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well ya ain't in the right place then. W'as yer name lassy?" He took the cigar out of his mouth and gave her a reassuring smile.

She blinked a few times considering to just run away and hide. She decided against it, though only because she was too exhausted. "Laura..." She mumbled barely loud enough for him to hear.

He patted her on the shoulder, ignoring her flinch nervously each time. "Well then Laura, today's yer lucky day." He put the cigar back in his mouth and grinned. "I jus' had the match of a lifetime and I'm in a good mood. How 'bout I show ya the way?"

Her mouth fell agape as she stammered several "thank you"'s to which Graves only chuckled, leading the way through the Institution.

"So tell me Laura, wha's a student like you, doin' all here by herself?" Graves said as he eyed the much shorter girl. Her face was about as red as her shoulder long hair, her eyes a dark blue, overall she wasn't a looker but by no means was she ugly either. A petite frame and with confidence that seems to copy her build, small and fragile.

"I- I was on my way to class..." She muttered quietly as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Well yer only a bit way off." Graves chuckled and led into the main entry hall. "And fer what class did ya end up getting' lost?"

"Advanced Chemistry and Alchemy." Laura replied, feeling slightly more comfortable as they reached a part of the Institution she knew.

"Eh? And who's yer teacher? I heard tha' Pitlover fella uhh- Jayce. He's got a class here too." Graves stopped, turning to face Laura.

"Um- S- Singed." She replied, shifting sligthly under the outlaw's gaze.

Graves frowned and crossed his arms. "Tha' man means nothin' but trouble. Ya better look our for yerself. He ain't the kindest folk 'round here, I'm sure ya know tha'."

Laura stared at the ground, fumbling with her hands. "Well uhm- I- I guess."

Graves chuckled and shook his head. "Anyways, next time don't start runnin' 'round like a maniac, alright Laura?"

She nodded her head. "Thanks."

He smiled at her one last time before he turned around and left. Laura watched him until he disappeared behind a large group of summoners chasing after Ahri.

"Laura! There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you!" A girl wearing the same robes as Laura stormed over to her and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her around.

"Hey Victoria." Laura simply let Victoria drag her along, ignoring her usual rants about Laura's sense of direction.

"And now we're gonna be late for class!" Victoria wiped her blonde ponytail behind her back again, her hazel eyes staring down at Laura and even though she was only sligthly taller it was enough to make the stare seem all the more terrifying. Terrifying to Laura at least.

"I'm sor-" Laura began to mutter but she was quickly cut off by Victoria.

"Whatever. C'mon, I think our teacher hasn't arrived yet." Victoria said as she opened the door and stuck her head into the room. The lecture hall was already filled to the brim, the noise level clearly indicating that their teacher had yet to arrive. "Alright." Victoria let out a sigh as she stepped into the room closely followed by Laura. "I'd rather avoid getting into trouble on our first day." She said as she closed the door behind them.

"Uhm- where should we sit?" Laura asked the blonde, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Victoria leaned her shoulder against the door and shrugged. "I don't know. But our teacher isn't here yet so we have plenty of time to-" The door suddenly pulled back. Victoria's eyes widened as she fell against someone, grabbing hold of their lab coat to keep herself from falling. The man didn't even budge as Victoria leaned against him before she stared up to meet his gaze.

"Sit. Down." His voice was low and raspy, only slightly muffled by the bandages he wore to cover the lower part of his face.

Victoria let go of his lab coat and straightened. "Y- yes Professor."


	3. The first Lesson

Singed remained standing in the doorway. His gaze wandered across the room, observing each student almost menacingly. Laura and Victoria had quickly taken a seat, making sure to make as little noise as possible. But they weren't different from the others, as, in that moment, no one dared as much as make a sound.

Singed pulled his gaze away from his students and made his way towards the teacher's desk. Or rather, his desk. He did not rush himself, taking long steps at a moderate speed, the clacking of his heels echoing throughout the room.

The tall man placed his bag on the desk and turned around. His long, almost skeleton-like fingers, covered in scars, grabbing hold of a piece of chalk. He stared at the chalk for a moment before he reached up to the blackboard and began to write.

"My name-" His raspy voice broke the eery silence, gaining every students' attention. "-is Mathias Arthur Singed." He lowered the chalk and turned around to face his students once again. "You may address with my last name and my last name only." His eyes wandered across the room, not staring at anyone in particular. "I'm not your friend, I hardly want to call myself your teacher. It'd be best if we simply keep it at that." He reached into his bag and pulled out a large leather bound book. "Enough talking. Let us begin."

Singed wiped his name off the board and began his lecture, his continuous talking almost like a gushing stream of water, never ending. Not even once did the man look at the book on his desk, it was as if he knew every line and every word by heart.

Laura frantically scribbled down notes as she struggled to keep up with her new teacher's pace. Much to her relief, she wasn't the only one.

Victoria cleared her throat and raised her voice. "Uhm- Professor Singed? Would you please talk a bit slower? It's rather difficult to keep up." The moment she had finished talking she instantly regretted it. She received an ominous glare as Singed slowly turned around.

"I do not take kindly to being interrupted." He watched Victoria flinch. 'Pathetic.' He thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. "What is your name?"

"Victoria Sherwood." She replied, keeping her voice from cracking.

"Well then, Miss Sherwood. Let us continue, shall we?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yes, professor." She stared back down at her book in defeat.

It was another hour before the bell cut Singed off mid sentence. He cleared his throat and motioned his hand towards the door. "Very well. You may leave." Singed turned around and cleared the blackboard of his writing, not paying attention as everyone quickly made their way outside. But he also didn't notice the woman floating into the room. She watched him silently for a moment until Singed noticed her presence and turned his head to stare at her.

"Hello, Mathias." She was wearing her forecast outfit, although without the jacket.

Singed sighed and continued his work. "What do you want?"

She rubbed her arm as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. "I-... I just wanted to ask how you first day went." She tried to gain eye contact with him, but he avoided her gaze like the plague.

He grunted and threw the cleaning cloth aside. "Why would you care?"

She lowered her gaze to the ground. "You know I car-"

Singed sat down in his chair and looked at her sternly. "Why are you really here?"

She took a deep breath and lowered herself to the ground, now standing in front of him. "Your students... they didn't seem very fond of your class."

"I don't blame them. But I honestly don't care." He got back up, towering over Janna. "I'm not their friend and I don't want to be."

She stared up at him and Singed knew the emotions displayed on her face and in her eyes. "So you just keep them at an arms length? Just like you do with everyone?"

He turned around and walked away from her, back towards his desk to gather his belongings. "Janna, I know where you're trying to go with this. I had my reasons back then and I won't ever-"

Singed fell silent as he felt Janna's arms wrap around his waist, pressed her face into his back. His cold demeanour faltered, her warmth like the sun itself. "Mathias, please. These students have potential, just like I did. A lot of them are my students too and I know they're willing to learn, willing to accept, willing to embrace. But you need to let them, or else they won't."

Singed remained silent, not a single thought crossed his mind, his eyes closed. He leaned back slightly before his eyes shot open. "Don't be a fool." He stiffened, hiding any kind of emotional response.

She stared up, eyeing the back of his head. She slowly let go of him and eyed the man for another minute. She turned around and walked away, each step echoed in the silent void of the lecture hall. She stopped in front of the door, her hand already gripping the handle. "I miss you, Mathias. I miss the man I once knew." She looked over her shoulder one last time, watching him remain silent, unmoving. "Goodbye Singed."

He blinked in surprise at the name.

'Maybe it's better this way.'

It was late afternoon, four girls had just finished their last class and were seated around a table in the library.

"Professor Janna is so beautiful!" Victoria said as she squealed in delight. "I absolutely love her hair!" She looked at the girl to her right. "Who's your favourite so far Talera?"

The ionian girl rubbed her chin in thought. Her short black hair messy, her skin tanned. "Hmmmmmmmmm- while I do agree that Janna is beautiful. I'll stick with Jayce. He's so handsome!"

"But Heimerdinger looks so fluffy, I just wanna cuddle him!" The third girl replied as she hugged herself.

"Heimer? Are you serious, Jenny?" Victoria asked as she shook her head.

Jenny pouted and pushed a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "What about you Laura?"

"Yeah, who do you like the most so far?" Talera added. All three girls leaned closer to Laura who had not paid any attention.

Her face turned bright red as she stammered, trying to form an understandable sentence. "I- I- I..." She let a curtain of hair fall in front of her face in an attempt to hide. "I th- think Professor S- Sin- Singed is-"

"What?!" They all yelled in union. "You're joking, right?" Victoria asked grabbing hold of her friend's shoulders. "That old guy?"

"But he's so... ugh." Talera said frowning at the thought. "Compared to Jayce, I mean... c'mon. You gotta admit, Jayce is so good looking."

Laura looked away and sighed. "I guess." She replied quietly.

"I'm looking forward to astronomy class this evening." Talera said as she leaned back in her chair and stretched. "I hope Diana won't be as strict as Singed. That guy gives me the creeps."

"Excuse me, but this is a library. I must ask you to either talk more quietly or I will be forced to have you leave." His voice was deep and calm as he looked down at the girls.

They all turned around and looked up at the Curator of the Sands, several books in his hands. "Oh- we're sorry. We'll be more quiet." Victoria said bowing her head slightly.

"And I must ask you to not display your opinion about my fellow League champions so openly." He bent forward, leaning closer to the girls. "If you insult the wrong person someone might end up dead."

Talera gullped and slowly nodded her haid. "T- thanks... but what would Singed do? I mean, he doesn't really seem to care what others make of him."

"True, but a certain someone holds him very dearly. And you don't want to get on her bad side." He got back up to his full height and nodded his head towards the girls. "Have a nice day." He turned around and walked away.

They all stared at him as he walked away, confused about what he said.

"I wonder who he was talking about." Jenny said as she looked back at her friends.

"I'm more surprised that someone cares about that mad man at all." Victoria crossed her arms. "Anyways, I'm starving! How about we go grab a bite to eat?" She suggested, rubbing her stomach.

"Definitely. Who knows, maybe we'll come across some champions." Talera said, nudging her Jenny in the side.

She huffed in annoyance and blushed furiously. "I told you that I don't have a crush on Yasuo anymore!"

"It's Ezreal now, isn't it?" Talera teased, a huge smirk on her face.

"Shut up!" Jenny yelled and to no one's surprise the Curator returned looking anything but pleased.

**A: Next chapter! And this came out faster thanks to a very specifc reader who helped shape this story. Cheerio everyone!**


	4. My Idol

"Mathias! I want you to take this seriously!" She yelled as she flew after the tall man, whose lab coat fluttered behind while he stormed across the staff room. The other teachers eyed them closely as Singed walked around several tables, his eyes glued to the hundreds of books around him. He was looking everywhere, except at the Storm's Fury. "Mathias! Look at me when I talk to you!"

He threw his bag onto a table, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he turned around. "Shut up, will you?" He said while giving her a hateful stare. She returned the stare, crossing her arms.

"Not until we discuss this properly!" She replied, clenching her fists.

"They're all failures! If they keep up like this they should be glad if they don't end up on the streets!" Singed yelled, his eyes reflecting his rage.

She poked his chest with her index finger. "If they fail, then you failed as a teacher!" She leaned closer to his face. "Seems familiar?"

Singed grabbed her hand. "I needn't put up with this." He let go of her hand before pushing her aside and storming away.

"We're not done with this! Mathias, are you hearing me?!" She yelled after him, not attempting to stop the chemist.

"Shut it." He replied before slamming the door shut behind him.

She simply stared at the door for another minute before she slumped to the ground. She lowered her head and let out a long sorrowful sigh. Her head perked up as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Jayce gave her a sad smile as he kneeled down next to her, his hand still on her shoulder.

"Why do you still bother with him?" He asked quietly, pulling Janna into a one armed hug.

There was a long pause before Janna replied. "Because he's my friend..."

._.

He sat in the silence of his room, darkness shrouding his surroundings, only a single candle clinging to life within the ever-lasting dark of the night. His eyes were unfocused as he stared at a list of names, the names of those who attend his class. It's been barely more than a week now, a week of torment. It was painful to him. _'Idiots'_ he thought to himself as he let his gaze wander across the list. However, even if they were idiots to him, he was pleased. It was a familiar feeling. At first it seemed odd to him, it had been a very long time since he had felt like he did now. His hand went up to his face, unconsciously caressing one of his many scars as he remembered. Remembered a time he once held close to heart, _'Is this the same?' _he wondered.

_'Why can't I let it go?'___

_'Why does she care so much?'___

_'Why would I bother with such foolish things?'_  
He clenched the bridge of his nose tightly and let out a tired sigh. He stared at the ceiling as he leaned back in his chair.  
'Have I really failed as a teacher?'  
He narrowed his eyes.

._.

_Knock, knock__  
_  
"I know you're there Singed. Open the door." A stern feminine voice sounded from outside his room.

The door opened just enough for the mad chemist to stick his head out. He looked more tired than usual, dark bags under his bloodshot eyes as he stared at the robed woman. "Bocas... it's been a long time." He replied with an annoyed growl.

"That's still High Summoner Bocas to you." She pulled back her hood, letting her already greying black hair fall down her shoulders. She was in her early 50s, her face clearly indicating her age and years of stress in each of its lines.  
"And I would have gladly avoided seeing your sorry face again." She snapped, crossing her arms.

Singed just stared at her for a few seconds before he replied. "Charming as always. Now spit it out, what's your business here?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?" She asked, giving him an annoyed glare.

"I'd rather not but since you asked so nicely." He opened the door and watched her walk past him. "Try not to exhale, I like my air free of some old hag's breath." She took a deep breath and made sure to exhale in an over exaggerated fashion. "I hate you, so much." Singed huffed in annoyance as he sat down at the table with her.

"So."

"So?" Singed stared at her, his eyebrow rose with each passing second.

"Your dear friend Miss Janna has informed me of several complaints about your class." The female summoner said, staring Singed in the eye.

"And I don't blame them, so where's the problem, Catherine?" He replied leaning back in his chair, resting his arms on the chair's armrests.

She folded her hands and leaned froward onto her elbows. "You either change your ways of teaching to lessen the amount of complaints or we will be forced to replace you."

Silence filled the room as Singed's eyes locked with hers. It was several minutes before he blinked and took a deep breath.

"I believe you are smart enough to figure out what to do. Unless those chemicals burnt your brain to a crisp." She got up and stepped away from the table. "Don't be an idiot, Singed." Those were her last words before she left the chemist to sit alone at his table, thinking while the morning sun continuously climbed higher and higher upon the bright blue sky.

._.

It was silent. All eyes were upon him as he leaned against his desk, eyes unfocused, facial expression unreadable. No one dared make a sound as they might disturb the mad chemist. It took another several minutes before someone broke the silence.

"Uhm... professor? Aren't you going to start the lesson?" Victoria asked hesitantly, watching the chemist blink a few times, staring at her in confusion before he nodded his head and turned around.

"Of... course. Yes." He cleared his throat and grabbed hold of a piece of chalk. Chalk in hand he raised it to the blackboard, ready to start writing but he couldn't. He stared at his own hand in frustration before he lowered the piece of chalk and turned around, staring at his students. He took a few steps forward, eyeing them closely. "I've been told that the majority of you are... unhappy with my ways of teaching." He just stood there for a moment, his hands folded behind his back. "So? What did you expect?"

It took a moment before one of his students spoke up. "I think I'm speaking for a lot of us if I say that I would like to actually do something. Not just listen to you talk. Isn't that what alchemy and chemistry is about? Experimenting? Learning by doing?"

Singed stood still, sounds of agreement filled the room. "So you... you want to learn by doing?" He nodded a few times before he walked back to his desk and leaned against it. "You all are dismissed. Return tomorrow, room 405 in the basement." He stared at his students. "You want to learn by doing? Then you shall."

He watched silently as everyone packed their things. He could see the excitement in their eyes. _'They're just like her.'_ A small smile spread across his face.

_'I already told you several times, Janna.' Singed looked down at the blond child, her hair almost as long as she was tall.__  
__'But I want to help you!' She replied, tugging on the teen's trousers.__  
__Singed grabbed the bridge of his nose. 'Janna, it's dangerous. Master Warwick and I experiment with still unknown things. We are the first ones to attempt these experiments and anything could happen.'__  
__'I don't care! I want to become a chemist like you! But you won't let me...' She pouted, crossing her arms in anger as she turned away from him.__  
__Singed sighed and kneeled down to look her in the eyes. 'Janna, please. I just don't want you to get hurt.'__  
__She turned around and smiled at him. 'How can I get hurt if you're with me! I know everything will be fine. I know you can do it, all of it. Even if no one else tried before! They're just dummies! My Mathias is the smartest person alive! And if it is possible then you can do it! I know you can.' Her smile grew larger.__  
__Singed just stared at her before he chuckled. 'You think I'm that good?'__  
__'I know you're that good.' She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 'And I wanna be like you when I grow up!'__  
__His eyes widened before he hugged her back. 'Alright, alright. You win.'__  
__She let go and stared at him, yes wide with excitement. 'Really?!' She jumped up and down happily. 'I'm going to be a chemist.'__  
__Singed watched her silently, smiling._

"Professor?" Laura watched her teacher jolt. She flinched nervously. "S- sorry! I di- didn't mean to disturb you."

Singed stared at her for a moment before he cleared his throat. "It's fine. What do you want, Miss Labenski?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

She gulped and took a deep breath as she reached into her bag and hesitantly pulled out a book. She clutched onto it tightly before thrusting out her arms, her eyes closed and her face red. "Wou- would you p- p- please sign my book?" She forced herself to ask.

Singed blinked in confusion a few times before he looked down at the book. "You want me to sign your book?" He grabbed the book and looked at the title. "'The art of poison'... I wrote this book."

She nodded her head. "Y- yes... I've read it." She kicked at the floor nervously.

Singed placed the book on his desk and grabbed a pen. "Miss Labenski, what was your first name again?"

She eyed the chemist as he held onto the pen tightly. "L- Laura." She watched him write 'to Laura from Mathias Arthur Singed'.

Singed stared at his own signature, he had never signed something before. It felt strange. He handed the book back to her and watched as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged the book tightly and smiled at Singed. "You're book got me interested in chemistry and alchemy. Ever since I finished it I-..." She stared at the floor, her smile faltering slightly. "I just wanted to be like you professor."

He was taken aback. He stared at her, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Miss Labenski..." He took a deep breath, leaning forward once he had exhaled. "You're better of not being like me." She looked at him in confusion. "You must think of me as your idol or something... but I'm not worthy of being anyone's idol." He quickly packed his things and grabbed his bag. "I don't deserve something like that." He said before he stormed off.

She watched him. "Professor?" She said silently as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Laura alone in the room. Her eyes wandered back to the book in her arms.

._.

"Laura?" Talera placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, shaking her slightly to get the red head's attention. Jenny, sitting aside Talera, worriedly looked at her friend's distracted face. They all were sitting around a table, a certain level of noise always present within the crowded cafeteria as it was filled with both summoners and champions alike.

Laura blinked a few times before she looked into Talera's dark eyes. "Huh?"

"You've just been sitting here poking your ice cream to death for the past ten minutes. Are you okay?" Talera said as she leaned back and gave her friend a questioning look.

Laura looked down at her plate, pouting at the now mostly mashed up ice cream.

"So... what's up?" Talera asked again after running a hand through her hair.

Laura didn't reply. Instead, she scooped some ice cream onto her spoon and watched it splash back onto her plate as she tilted the spoon. Jenny and Victoria watched their friend with concern. "Laura?" Victoria asked, leaning closer to her friend.

"Do you guys think that... maybe, professor Singed is... I don't know. Lonley? Or sad because of something?" She looked up at her friends, staring into their eyes.

They exchanged looks of confusion before Jenny shrugged. "Maybe? I don't know. He seems more like the lone wolf type."

"Yeah. He seemed quite alright to me." Talera said rubbing her neck. "Why ask?"

Laura rubbed her arm, her gaze wandering back to her plate. "It's just that..." The three other girls kept staring at their friend. "He's like my idol... you might find it stupid but... he's a genius. All of his work has formed the new ways of alchemy and chemistry."

Victoria crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly. "Well, yeah, that still doesn't answer our question."

Laura sighed. "I-... I asked him to sign my book. He wrote several books on alchemy and chemistry." She paused, looking up at her friends. "I told him he's my idol but... he said he didn't deserve such a thing. He looked really... affected by it. Sad, depressed even."

"That seems very unlike him." Jenny replied, looking at Laura.

Victoria rubbed her chin. "Well to be honest we barely know him."

"Does anyone really know the guy?" Talera asked, her eyebrow rose as she looked at the others.

"Didn't Nasus mention someone who holds him dear?" Jenny asked to the rest of the group. She watched them all think for a moment.

"Yeah!" Laura's face lit up slightly. "Maybe we can ask him if he'll tell us who is it?"

Talera raised her hands and looked at Laura. "Wait a second, hold on. Us? I mean... you're my friend and all but I really don't care about Singed."

"Neither do I really. He just seems like a grumpy old man to me." Victoria said, Jenny nodding her head in agreement.

She stared at her friends for a moment before she slumped back into her seat and sighed. "I guess I can't blame you."

Victoria frowned. "No it's just... urgh- Laura, if you really need any help I'll be there, okay?" She placed her hand on her friend's and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, I guess. But I should really do this on my own." Laura gave her now liquefied ice cream one last glance before she pushed her chair back and got up. "I'll talk to you guys later."


	5. Seeking the past

"Your request is very specific Laura." His deep voice echoed throughout the silent library, his eyes wandered across yet another page of the book he held in his hands. The Curator of the Sands sat on a lathe velvet armchair, surrounded by piles of books as he seemed to pay little attention to the much smaller girl. It was a rather unusual sight to see the humanoid dog creature wear dark purple robes with a pair of small circular glasses on his rather large snout.

"I- I know... isn't there anything you can tell me?" Laura eyed the Curator sitting in his armchair, fidgeting slightly as he flipped another page.

"Hmmmm-" He exhaled and rubbed his chin, his eyes still fixated to the leather bound book in his hands. "Laura what you're asking me for is very personal information." He snapped the book shut and looked over the rim of his glasses at the girl standing next to him. "How do you relate to Singed? Is he a friend? A relative maybe?" Nasus prodded, leaning back into his chair.

"No. He's- he's just... my teacher." She replied, her eyes lowered to the ground.

Nasus crossed his legs, placing the book he had just previously been reading onto one of the various book piles. "Laura, I cannot tell you. I could get into a lot of trouble if I did." He watched her sigh in defeat. "However... I shall give you some names of people you could ask. Of course I cannot assure you that they are willing to even talk to you."

She looked back up at Nasus, watching him scribble names onto a small piece of parchment before holding it out for Laura to grab. Her mouth fell agape as she stared at his hand. "I..."

"Take it. I know your intentions and I am more than happy to guide your first steps." He smiled at her.

She grabbed the piece of parchment and bowed. "Thank you Nasus!"

"Shhhhh- this is still a library." He watched her flinch before he chuckled and grabbed a book from another pile. "Now be gone. You are wasting precious daylight."

._.

Laura walked along the path through the ionian living quarters, surrounded by trees and bushes, animals kepping a constant noise level. The entire compound seemed more like a huge garden with houses scattered in various places. She wasn't sure if she was going the right way, the monkey king's description was slightly off putting along with her horrid sense of direction. She could already hear the gushing water of a river.

_'Wait... do I have to go left or right? Oh- damn you Wukong!' _She looked left and right, both ways led away from the path and into the woods. She lowered her head _'Here goes nothing.'. _

She struggled slightly to make her way through the thick vegetation but she seemed to be getting closer to the river Wukong spoke of. It only took a another minute before she could see an opening up ahead. She continued onward a little faster, she could already see the river and let out an exhausted sigh. She stepped out into the light and yelped as her foot got caught on a root, making her tumble and eventually fall face first into the ground.

"It is rude to interrupt someone's meditation, child."

Laura squeaked in surprise as the wuju bladesman turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. It was an usual sight to see the wuju master without his armour, sitting at the bank of a river dressed in merely his undergarments. His hair was wet and stuck to his head, water still dripping down his toned body, his skin covered with scars.

He flashed her a smile before he stared back at the river. "Sit with me." He patted the ground next to him.

Laura hesitated, fidgeting on the spot. "I uhm-..." She gulped and hesitantly made her way over to Master Yi and lowered her behind onto the ground. She stared at the water as it continued its never ending flow, her face bright red as she was fully aware of the half naked man next to her.

"Calm yourself child. There are many thoughts clouding your mind." His voice was gentle, Laura recognized the distinct ionian accent. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a cool breeze was present, the wildlife all around here seemed to quiet down.

"Think of nothing, nothing but the water as it flows in perfection. Shape your mind like a river, like gushing water adjusting to everything around it. Let the thoughts that cloud your mind flow down the never ending river." Master Yi stared at her, red hair swaying with the breeze, chest heaving and falling at a steady pace until she visibly calmed down. "Speak your mind child, what has brought you to me?"

Eyes still closed she was silent for another minute. "I came to ask you about the Mad Chemist, Mathias Arthur Singed. Who is he as a person?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, folding his hands in his lap as he let the name wander through his mind. "Many see a genius, just as many see a madman, many more see a monster."

Laura opened her eyes and watched the bladesman breath steadily. "What is he to you and those you know?" She could see him clench his fists in his lap.

"The blood of many stains his hands. The blood of friends and family long gone. The blood of the innocent, young and old alike. His doing tore a hole into ionian hearts and spirits, a hole that can never be filled." Yi fell silent, tears stinging his eyes as he recalled what had happened.

Laura lowered her gaze back to the river, watching it silently for a moment before she stared back at the wuju master who once again spoke up.

"But... he did not arrive in Ionia as a monster. We ionians created the monster we now fear and hate, we ourselves have plunged ourselves into darkness but his actions overshadow ours. Not many know of what happened and neither do I." He turned his head and stared into Laura's eyes. "The captain of the guard knows. Find Irelia Lito and you may find your answer."

Laura nodded her head at the champion before she stood back up and bowed once more. "Thank you very much for your time Master Yi. I will sought out the Will of Blades."

"Go now child, time is no one's ally." He returned his gaze to the river and continued his breathing exercise.

._.

"Who is Mathias Arthur Singed to you?"

The much taller woman's hands slammed down onto the table as she pushed herself up from her kneeling position. Her armour clanking and rattling as she rose to her feet. Laura blinked in confusion as she watched the captain of Ionia's guard walk away.

"Ca- captain Irelia?" Irelia ignored her and stared out the window of her living room.

"You should leave." She replied coldly after a moment of silence.

"But- but-" Laura got up and made her way over to the captain of the guard.

She shot Laura a hateful glare, her blades quivering behind her. "Are you deaf? I told you to leave!"

Laura took several steps back in fear, her hands, her knees, her entire body shaking with nervousness. "Please... Captain Irelia. I- I need to learn more about hi-"

"You're better off not to." She stared back outside, placing her hand against the cold glass. "He'll do nothing but cause you pain..." The hate in her eyes slowly disappeared and gave way to sorrow. "His past actions seem so unreal, like a fairy tail of some monster."

Laura fell silent, watching the Irelia's face contort with emotions until it remained a heavy frown. "Captain Irelia..." Laura watched as she slowly turned her head to face her once again. "Master Yi... he- he..." Laura gulped, taking a long shaky breath as she tried to calm her nerves. "He said that you ionians created the Singed we now know." The redhead stared at the floor and hesitated. "He became a monster because... something happened. I would like t- to know what it was." She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst as she heard Irelia's footsteps right in front of her, her bare feet tapping on the wood until she stopped.

"Laura..." Irelia placed her hands on Laura's shoulders and watched the petite girl flinch. It took Laura several few minutes before she opened her eyes and stared into Irelia's eyes. "The Ionian invasion was among the most horrid and devastating. Many have lost their lives and many more their humanity. Even to this day many actions on both sides are still unknown, ignored or simply erased for the sole purpose of protecting and retaining the sanity of all those involved." Irelia's gaze seemed distant, dead even. "War changes everyone and everything Laura... Singed is no exception." She let go her Laura's shoulders, letting her arms go limp.

"I- I don't understand... would you kindly explain yourself?" Laura asked, uncertainty plaguing her voice.

Irelia sighed and slumped back onto the floor. Taking several deep breaths she calmed herself down and her neutral demeanour returned. "Singed arrived in Ionia as a cheerful young man at the age of 22 together with his Teacher Warwick. As I'm sure you are aware they worked as mercenaries for the Noxian Empire. For their contract they accompanied General Riven's platoon..." Irelia fell silent, her gaze fell upon the wooden floor before she closed her eyes and continued speaking. "All I know is that Ionian spies managed to capture Singed. What exactly they did to him I'm afraid I don't know." The Will of Blades looked up at the much younger student. "If you wish to know more you should seek out the exiled warrior, she should be able to tell you what happened."

Laura slowly nodded her head before she bowed down, her red hair fell over her face and brushed against the floor. "I greatly appreciate your time and help captain Irelia." Laura said quietly as she raised her head and slowly got up.

"I simply suggest you be patient and calm with Riven, she was never quite able to leave the past behind her." Irelia said as she watch Laura stand in the doorway fumbling with her shoes.

Laura looked over her shoulder and nodded. "I'll try... thank you very much."

**AN: I'm almost sorry that this story was pretty much lost to time and the endless pile of garbage files that is my pc but then again, only almost. I found this chapter unfinished after years and I just thought I should finish it. Haven't written in a long long time, a lot has changed since then but I never forget about this little thing I had going here. I think I'll finish it, yeeeeeeeah... that'd be good.**


	6. A horrifying man

Every second felt like an hour. Pain shook her body like a canon blast, quaking through her bones, her muscles, the very being of her existence. She didn't know where she was, she couldn't see, her body felt numb as the pain continued to blur her senses, she felt as if she was lit aflame, stung by a million hot needles.

_No please.._

She could hear screams of terror, screams of agony and despair, cries for help that even the pain couldn't drown.

_I don't want to see this..._

A gentle breeze ran across her skin, the lush green grass danced with the wind. The sky tinged in a bright orange as the sun slowly crept behind the horizon.

Riven stood amidst hundreds of noxian soldiers, her comrades, her friends. A cold sweat formed on her skin as she stumbled backwards and fell.

"_D- don't go there! STOP! PLEASE?!" _

She yelled at the people around her but to no avail, they paid no attention to her, to her begging and pleading. Riven's gaze shot around the men around her, desperately looking for someone. Her eyes widened when she finally laid eyes upon the man she had been searching for.

Riven rushed to her feet and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him violently.

"_Veskim please listen to me! We need to get away from here-"_

The much taller man simply pushed her aside and continued marching onwards, as he was ordered to.

Riven lunged after him and grabbed his shoulder once more and forced him to turn around.

"_Veskim!"_

Her eyes widened in horror, her whole body began to shake as she stared into her friend's face. His skin began to rot and fall off in large lumps until she could see his skull which quickly dissolved. Veskim slumped backwards as more of his body began to melt. Riven watched in horror as more and more soldiers followed suit, screaming and begging as death embraced them. A thin layer of dark purple smoke crept towards Riven, the soldiers' screams grew louder as those left standing felt how the smoke burnt through their armour, skin, muscles and bones until they too, fell to the ground.

"_N- no! STAY AWAY!" _

She screamed as her body froze up completely. The smoke reached her legs and began snaking up her body. The pain she had felt before came rushing back to her, she began to spasm and trash around. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see or hear, she could only feel pain.

"_**A true work of art, wouldn't you agree general?" His voice was deep and raspy.**_

...

She gasped for air, bloodshot eyes almost bursting out of her head.

"RIVEN!?" The student was leaning over her, worry and fear written across her face. Her red hair a mess, her face sickly pale. "Riven are you alright?! What happened?! What's going on?!" She kept a firm grip on the exile's shoulders.

Riven pushed Laura away before she rolled onto her stomach. Her palms pressed against the floor as she tried to get up. Her arms felt weak and shook uncontrollably, she stared at the floor unable to move any more. A coat of sweat covered her entire body, droplets formed at the tips of her white hair and fell onto the wooden floor.

Laura stared at the former general for a moment, watching her struggle until she found the courage to speak once more. "R- Riven... what happened?" She asked as she slowly crawled towards her as if she were an injured animal.

Riven slowly came back to her senses, her laboured breathing slowed down, the weight on her body disappeared, the deafening buzz grew faint and she regained her strength. She closed her eyes and slowly pushed herself up into a standing position. She swayed back and forth before buried her face in her hands and fell onto her knees.

Laura flinched back and gulped before hesitantly reaching out to place her hand on the exile's shoulder.

"He's a monster..." Riven's voice was muffled as she broke the heavy silence that had weighed down the room. "He changed so much..."

"W- who?" Laura asked quietly, her gaze fixated on the white haired woman.

Riven lowered her hands, struggling to keep her breathing at a normal pace. "Singed." She replied after a long pause. She turned to look at Laura and flashed her a weak smile. "I've never been able to move on from that day... I was in therapy for many years when I joined the League."

She sat back down, crossing her legs and folding her hands. "He had been captured by Ionian forces during a surprise attack. He was missing for 3 days until he returned on his own a changed man." Riven closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I asked him about what happened, demanded to know even... he was covered in scars and burns but he refused to be treated."

Laura listened closely, quietly kneeling opposite of Riven.

"His face... it's like I had never seen that man before. He looked... demonic." The exile shut her eyes tighter, trying to push the image of his scarred face out off her head. "He was aggressive like I've never seen before, episodic bursts of anger... he killed 13 of my men with ease using nothing but his bare hands, ripping them to pieces. He would break tables or smash windows... he didn't sleep or eat for at least 2 days." She opened her eyes and looked directly into Laura's face. "He would scream at night and shout at himself, he'd smash every mirror or lunge at every reflection." Riven let out a shaky breath, a cold shudder went down her back. "When I first met him he was very calm and friendly even, much to calm and friendly to be suited for war. He was devoted to his work and was always willing to help but... the man that returned that day was not Singed."

Laura stared at Riven, mouth agape as she attempted to comprehend what he had heard. "H- how? What can change a man into... into that thing?"

Riven sighed and shook her head. "I never found out... but I'm actually glad about that."

Laura's eyes wandered around the room until she gazed at the floor. "I'm sorry that I brought up such an awful topic to you." She lowered her head into a bow. "Please forgive me."

Riven used her index finger to push Laura's head back up by her forehead and smiled weakly. "It's... ok. But I would like to rest now."

Laura nodded her head and stood up. "I'll be on my way then. Thank you very much for your time." She bowed once more before quickly leaving the exile alone in the silence of her room.

Riven closed her eyes and let herself fall backwards until her head hit the floor with a thud.

"_You're a monster! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She screamed at him._

_He only laughed in response. **"Oh general, I was hoping you'd be a little more understanding than the rest of your nation's cannon fodder." **_

_Riven's arms had been burnt badly by the poisonous gas. She tried to keep up with him but the pain was unbearable. "Singed..." She fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. _

"_**Nothing but a bunch of lambs waiting to be slaughtered!" **__He grabbed her face, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. __**"You just don't understand it, do you Riven? Your beloved Noxian Empire is nothing more than a bloodthirsty slaughterhouse, thirsting for the blood of the those loyal soldiers you lead into battle! They're just waiting for another soldier to throw himself away, spill his blood and rot away in a ditch." **__He leaned in closer, watching as tears streamed down Riven's face. __**"The only thing you can gain here is death, not glory. Glory is but a myth they promised you, you and your pathetic comrades!" **__He let go and pushed her back. He began to laugh once more as he watched Riven writhe in pain before he turned around and left her alone among the bodies of those who died and suffered unspeakable pain in their last moments._

**...**

"Mathis you condition is worsening! If you don't-"

Mathias growled and got up from the chair he was seated in. "I already told your friends what I tell them every time, Akali." He said as he grabbed his coat from the chair and began putting it on.

The young Kinkou ninja slammed her fist onto the examination table. Akali was currently fulfilling her job as a nurse in the Institution's hospital. "Doctor Shen and Doctor Kennen have both tried to talk sense into you, why can't you understand that this is a matter of life and death?!" She yelled, letting her usually calm demeanour falter.

Singed groaned and turned away. "Who says I don't?" Were his last words before he left a confused Akali alone in the cold examination room.

_Trust me, I know. _He thought to himself as he walked down the hallway, bright white lights giving everything a very cold and artificial look. He kept a steady pace as he walked down the stairs toward the exit but a surge of pain and pressure in his chest made him freeze in his steps. A hand pressed against his sternum as he gasped for air. It took a moment for the pain to vanish, sweat running down his forehead. He let out a long sigh before he continued walking.

_I know exactly what's at stake here. _

"He turned you down too then?" Shen asked Akali, his face completely neutral as it remained hidden underneath his surgical mask.

"Yes doctor." Her reply was short and quiet.

Shen picked up the clipboard on his desk. "Then there's nothing we can do for him." He stared at the name written on the paper

_Mathias Arthur Singed _

Shen fell silent as he continued to read.

_His heart won't last much longer under these circumstances._


End file.
